Giving Up
by Mythical Mew
Summary: *SHORT STORY* A trainer has lost the will to give on. His will was crushed, treated as if he did not exist. His ray of hope has finall shut out. A short story on the thoughts of losing a dream.


Giving Up:  
  
As the day came closer and closer to the end the rain kept on pouring and pouring. Droplets falling down from the sky smacking down upon human creations; clouds were thick and dark the rays from the large fireball called the sun were not visible. Trainers who were stuck in the rain ran for cover by going under a tree or finding a building to rent a room for the night. As the minutes passed the rain only seemed to get harder there being no sign that it would stop.  
  
One of the trainers who were stuck in the rain found trainers found himself running towards a large tree. It's branches extending out as far as they could. Green leaves covering those long pieces of wood a thick dark brown trunk the roots being strongly implanted within the ground. It was the tallest tree in the area being in the middle of nowhere, but it was the best protection this trainer got.  
  
"This is hopeless. I have been a trainer for months I searched the Kanto region and I still have not found a partner. I have no Pokemon the days seem endless. All of my inspiration of a trainer is gone.  
  
When I first left off when I first got my Pokemon License my heart was filled for hope I would go outside into the woods where Pokemon lurk and use one out of my dozen Pokeballs to capture one of these creatures. The first day being unsuccessful, but that was okay I just mumbled to myself, 'There is always tomorrow.' The second day still unsuccessful and I have been like this for months and here I am right now. Under this tree in the rain stuck not able to continue my search, but is there really a point?  
  
At first training seemed to be fun." The trainer said as he reached his hand into the deep pocket of his jeans his fingers feeling around for one of his red and white spheres called the Pokeball. Once he found one his long fingers wrapped around the circular structure and took out the Pokeball from his Pokeball. His dark brown oculars staring at the empty sphere he closed his eyes and released some air before he started to mumble to himself again, "It seemed fun at first. Running around the Kanto region with my loyal Pokemon capturing other Pokemon, fighting gym leaders, and once those are beat I would fight the strongest trainers to become the ultimate Pokemon Master.  
  
It's pointless though. What do you do after you accomplished that goal? There is nothing to do you accomplished everything you can do. The professors would suggest to go out and capture every species so they can study it, but would you really want to hunt for them day and night until you got every last one? Yes, it would seem fun at first and you would think to yourself how cool it would be and how much you would be respected, but that is just unimaginable. The whole concept of Pokemon training is unimaginable."  
  
He turned the Pokeball with his fingers his eyes studying the structure and how it was created looking at it, but it seemed like he did not care, it just seemed he was studying it out of boredom with nothing else to do.  
  
"What is the chance of capturing every Pokemon? We know of 251, but that's all that we know of there could be thousands of them lurking on Earth somewhere or maybe they are on different planets, the point is it's impossible to obtain every creature. And what is the chance that you could become a Pokemon Master in your lifetime? You would have to spend your whole life every day, every waking hour trainng these creatures so you can just have the title of 'Pokemon Master' but is it really that important to you? Is that all you want to accomplish in your life when there are so many things you can do?  
  
I lost all hope of obtaining my dreams. It just seems to unreal to me. The whole point of Pokemon training does not appeal me that much anymore it really is not worth all the time, which I committed, and every other trainer commits into this. I give up. Its not worth wasting my life on."  
  
The male trainer said closing his eyes little salty droplets rolling down his cheeks after he said this. His fingers still clenched around the red and white sphere, but once he took control of his crying he opened his eyes, extended his arm out throwing the Pokeball into the air. The wind carried the sphere for a matter of seconds then the forces of gravity pulled it down, it fell down colliding with a rock the sphere braking into two. Blue sparks formed around the sphere to show that is broken the two pieces rolling into two different directions.  
  
The trainer pushed himself up using his long arms and just walked away from this tree and from the broken Pokeball, walking away from his dream. 


End file.
